Compared to the traditional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays, liquid crystal displays possess advantages, such as low power consumption, light weight, stable image, great screen color effect, and are the main development direction of the current market.
The liquid crystal display is structured by injecting liquid crystal between two transparent electrode substrates, and the alignment of liquid crystal molecules is controlled by applying or not applying an electrical voltage to the electrode substrates in order to block transmission of light through the liquid crystal layer or to allow for transmission of light through the liquid crystal layer to achieve gray-scale based image displaying. However, due to the optical anisotropy property of the liquid crystal molecules, the color washout issue under large view angle commonly exists for the liquid crystal display. Even the miscolored pictures can be easily seen under large view angle, it still reduces the large view angle watch effect of the liquid crystal display.